


Sneaky...

by taylarenooo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-23
Updated: 2012-07-23
Packaged: 2017-11-10 13:09:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/466659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taylarenooo/pseuds/taylarenooo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this should have been kept a secret...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sneaky...

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhh Ron!!!!, when have you had time to practice soo much?" Hermione moaned

"Well do you remember when i asked you if you had heard Harry talking in his sleep?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, he wasn't actually asleep..." Ron explained "That's his sex noises...."

"OMG RON!! WTF"

"Well don't ask questions if you can't bear to hear the answer!. Anyway, just get on with it." Ron said in between the violent kisses

"I was just gonna say, it kinda turns me on, thinking about it, I mean, i'm technically having sex with the chosen one right now again..." Hermione said while giggling.

AGAIN!!!!!?- yelled Ron

"Well you did leave us a long time, when we were searching for horcruxes...., but like you said, don't ask questions, just get on with it." Hermione smart arsedly said


End file.
